In a vehicle which has a power unit arranged at a front portion thereof, the power unit receives a front collision load at the time of front collision, and moves toward a rear vehicle interior, and a front portion of the vehicle interior is crushed due to the rearward movement of the power unit (refer to Patent Citation 1). Particularly, in a case where the types of front collision are offset collision, pole collision, etc. and the front collision load is concentrated on one side in a vehicle width direction, the power unit may be greatly pushed into the rear vehicle interior, and the front portion of the vehicle interior may be greatly crushed.
Thus, in order to suppress deformation of the vehicle interior by the power unit at the time of such front offset collision of the vehicle, various vehicle body structures have conventionally been suggested. For example, a vehicle body structure is suggested in which a pair of stoppers which strike when right and left drive shafts which transmit a driving force to front wheels from the power unit move rearward is provided at a vehicle body frame (refer to Patent Citation 2).    Patent Citation 1: JP-A-8-133125    Patent Citation 2: JP-A-2002-321648